Friends? SasuNaru lemon
by Pheonix13Rayne
Summary: Basically mindless boy on boy action. Dont like? Dont read. If you do, please enjoy .


WARNING! INCLUDES YAOI(sexual situations between two hot males) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!! Un beta'd. And this is my first yaoi/lemon so please be kind and review? And please enjoy ^.^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto...

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nah-!" Sasuke moaned breathily as his hand slid faster over his engorged length. Sweat covered his pale skin, dripping past his tightly shut eyes. His mouth was dry as his breathing became more and more labored.

"Gnha! Na-ru-to!" He groaned. He imagined the blonde crawling up to him, stripped naked, perhaps a collar tinkling on his tan neck. He saw that big mouth of his wrap slowly, teasingly around his member, licking it lightly. He felt himself being pushed deeper into the blonde's seemingly endless throat, pleasured by the vibrations the kitsune's moans were giving off. He relished in the sight his mind created of Naruto greedily swallowing all of his cum, excluding the white trail down his chin.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke roared as his real explosion emptied onto his hand.

Sasuke panted for a while, his mind trying to get itself back into thinking order. This was the eighth time this week he'd pleasured himself to his erotic fantasies about the blonde ninja. His number of shameful acts last week and the weeks before… well, you couldn't count them on one hand, to be sure.

'_I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer_,' Sasuke thought as his breathing regulated. He looked down at his saturated hand, still wrapped around his softening member.

It was becoming harder to control himself around the ninja who had brought him back from Orochimaru. He'd even had to escape his company to go… take care of his problem once or twice. Naruto was clueless, but not unobservant. He'd start asking awkward questions if this continued any longer.

Sakura had already noticed the ravenettes feelings the day he came back with Naruto. She said there was something in his eyes. Sasuke had been glad Naruto wasn't as observant as she, but now… he almost _wanted _the blonde to notice.

Sasuke groaned at the pressure of his thoughts, and slowly got up to take a shower. Why couldn't he have been born asexual?

The next day Sasuke walked to the training grounds where his old team met. When he arrived, Sakura was there, reading a scroll as she waited for her teammates.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," She said as he walked up. Sasuke greeted her. The kunoichi had grown much more beautiful in the time Sasuke had left. Her figure was nearly flawless, and she was much more mature looking. Her pearly white skin reacted nicely to her rosette hair, which framed gorgeous jade eyes. He'd been grateful to realize that she'd given up her love for him. She said she wasn't interested in anyone, but Sasuke saw the way she looked at Naruto. It made his insides twist just thinking about it. Given the choice between him and Sakura, the blonde would pick Sakura. It was only natural after chasing after her all their childhood years. And it made Sasuke sick.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing on a tree branch. The ravenette smirked. He had gotten better. He was nearly as silent as Kakashi now when sneaking up on people. Well, except for the screaming out as loud as he could thing. The kitsune's teammates greeted him and Sakura put away her scroll, smiling at him. Sasuke fought the urge to punch her. The three engaged in a conversation, Naruto and Sakura doing most of the talking as Sasuke gave his opinion when needed. Eventually Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry, a baby squirrel was injured on my way here-"

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. Sasuke smirked. They hadn't changed much after all. Kakashi shrugged and pocketed his hands.

"Sasuke, Naruto; well done on completing the Chuunin exams. You two had the highest scores ever seen," Kakashi said proudly, smiling at the pair. Sasuke nodded, and Naruto scratched the back of his head modestly. Sakura was stunned that they had the highest scores, and continued to pester Kakashi until he gave them the details.

Sasuke merely watched Naruto. In the year he'd been back, Naruto had changed. His hair was slightly longer and spikier, framing his face. His blue eyes stood out brilliantly against his tan skin; blemish free save for the whisker marks which had grown blacker. Naruto was taller; more so than Sakura, but just shorter than Sasuke. His outfit was much more fitting for the toned build he had acquired. It consisted of a sleeveless shirt with a thick orange line running down the center , black trousers that cut off at his calf, loosely held up by an orange belt which held his headband. Black tape was wrapped around his knuckles and trailed up his forearm. He'd also pierced his right ear three times, each holding a blue stud. Sasuke felt his "little problem" arising again.

Sasuke took that as his cue to leave and started to walk away from his old teammates.

He cursed himself for letting him react to Naruto's mere appearance that way. It was unacceptable! He was an _Uchiha _for God's sake!

"You know, you do that a lot lately, teme," Sasuke stopped walking and fought off the urge to growl.

"And what would that be? Dobe," he asked as he set his eyes on the blonde ninja leaning against his home.

"Leaving while you think I'm not looking," Naruto said, "What's up with you, teme? For a while now, you've been… different, I guess," Naruto said. His blue eyes bore straight into Sasuke's. Sasuke wanted to groan at the intensity, but bit it back.

"You wouldn't care, dobe," Sasuke dismissed and started to walk past the blonde ninja. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and was forcibly turned around. He was surprised to see such an angry look on Naruto's face.

"I wouldn't care? _I _wouldn't?" Naruto asked incredulously, "Me? The one who fought you tooth and nail so you wouldn't leave? The one who trained like hell for two years straight just so I could bring you back here? _I wouldn't care?_ Well fuck that Sasuke, because I do care," Naruto ranted in a dangerous voice. Sasuke was stunned.

He never thought about it. Not once what Naruto had done to bring him back. He'd never spared a thought as to what it had cost him just to _reach _him. He never realized how much the blonde _did_ care. But that still didn't change the fact that Naruto simply couldn't handle this information.

"Naruto… you wouldn't understand," Sasuke said. Sasuke faintly saw Naruto's eye twitch before he was splayed on the ground, with Naruto on top of him.

"People say _I'm _clueless," Naruto mumbled before he quickly pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke was completely and utterly shocked. He couldn't have forced his body to move even if Itachi had crossed his path right then.

"Sakura told me about your feelings for me two months after you came home," Naruto said as he separated from Sasuke. Sasuke was stunned. Sakura had… helped him?

"Oh, and I also heard you last night, and a few nights before," Naruto said as Sasuke's shocked faced morphed into a mortified one. Naruto grinned before kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Don't worry. It was probably the hottest thing I've ever heard/seen in my life," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. This was the thing that broke Sasuke out of his submissive state and he launched himself onto Naruto.

"I love you," Sasuke stated. Naruto blushed.

"You do?" he asked innocently. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course."

"I love you too," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke's world was complete. He slammed his lips into Naruto's, bruising their lips in the process. Naruto kissed back hurriedly, fisting a hand into Sasuke's hair while the other pulled him closer by the neck. Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's head and waist, pushing him against his body. Naruto moaned quietly as Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The noise made Sasuke crazy.

The ravenette growled and teleported into his bedroom. Ignoring Naruto's surprised sound, he threw the shorter boy onto his bed. Sasuke tugged his shirt off and started to climb onto Naruto. Said boy groaned at the predatorial gleam in Sasuke's eyes and trailed his eyes down the Uchiha's body. He was too irresistible for his own good.

Naruto flipped Sasuke over in a fluid motion, shoving his lips to Sasuke's in a dominate way. Sasuke was about to protest when Naruto suddenly dug his hips into him. Sasuke's head fell back as he let out a throaty groan. The blonde boy panted heavily as he sat up straight, digging his hips into Sasuke's.

"Nhaa-Naruto…"

Naruto's member pulsed once as he let out a long moan. Naruto relished in the fact that he could make the usually stoic ninja moan beneath him. It excited him to no end to see him squirm, face flushed, hands gripping at the bed sheets. Naruto leaned down to suck on a pale neck. Sasuke groaned again, his eyes shut tight.

How could Naruto do this to him? Every touch, every kiss, every move of that tan body against his was sending wave upon wave of pleasure through Sasuke's burning body. But, as good as this felt (and God, it felt good) Sasuke Uchiha was not about to be dominated!

Sasuke sat up quickly, eliciting a moan from both boys as their lengths rubbed harshly against each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and thrusted upward, burying his head in Naruto's shoulder, biting and sucking at the tan skin he found there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed him down on top of his growing length. Sasuke growled and flipped Naruto over, pinning him there with his body. Sasuke glared at the boy's shirt and quickly disposed of it, throwing it into the recesses of his room. Naruto smirked at Sasuke before pinning him down again.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I need to do something," he whispered into the Sharingan wielder's ear, nipping it lightly. Sasuke moaned and Naruto licked his way down his body, his tongue sliding over his nipples teasingly.

"Hmnah… Naru-to," Sasuke moaned as he began to nibble on them. Sasuke thrusted his hips up to try and get the point across. His ability to speak was all but gone. Naruto smiled slightly and slid his tongue down to Sasuke's trousers. He looked up at Sasuke until black eyes met blue, and slowly undid the button and zipper with his teeth. Sasuke moaned at the utter sexiness of the scene in front of him. How many times had he jerked himself off to the thoughts Naruto doing exactly this? Sasuke grew larger.

Naruto tore the trousers off of Sasuke hurriedly and saw he enormous tent through Sasuke's blood red boxers. The blonde blushed and Sasuke fought the urge to pounce on the innocent looking kitsune.

Naruto swallowed bracingly and shot a seductive look up at the Uchiha and he slid his hands up the legs of the boxers, stopping at the base of the erection. Sasuke gave a high-pitched moan as Naruto kneaded the skin there, placing teasing licks on the cloth covering his enlarged flesh.

"Naruto! Stah-Stop t-teasing!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked Sasuke through the cloth. Naruto obliged as his own length twitched. Now if Sasuke hadn't been completely out of it, he would have given a smirk at Naruto's shocked expression upon looking at his member. Naruto gulped again and hesitantly gave the enormous length a lick. Sasuke moaned pitifully as he closed his eyes tightly.

Naruto's confidence was built up again and he slowly wrapped his hand over the base of the length and closed his mouth on "little" Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes popped open and he released a loud moan. He struggled to bring his head up to watch the blonde. Sasuke could've died peacefully with what he saw.

Naruto's mouth was stretched over an impossible amount of his shaft, a tanned palm squeezing repeatedly as the moist heat sucked on him.

"Oo-oh Kami!" Sasuke wailed, gripping blonde hair tight as he felt his head touch the back of Naruto's throat. Naruto was much to good at this. Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling of his hair being pulled, and that was all it took.

"NHA! NARUTO!" Sasuke roared as he exploded inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto gagged slightly at first, due to the sudden intrusion, but quickly swallowed the rest. Sasuke panted pitifully as he watched Naruto's tongue darting out to grab the missed semen. He sat up quickly and lapped it up for him.

"Where - in the world - did you - learn that?" Sasuke panted. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Nowhere. That was my first one," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke moaned and kissed the blonde hungrily. That innocence Naruto possessed… never failed to make Sasuke want to dirty him up.

Slowly Sasuke put Naruto on his back, kissing him with all the passion he'd been hiding for years. Naruto let out a soft moan as the raven's hands trailed down his body, stopping at his sculpted chest. The calloused pads of Sasuke's fingers rubbed over Naruto's nipples slightly, causing the younger boy to arch up to him, mewling softly. Sasuke couldn't take it. He was already hard again, and needed Naruto. Bad.

"Damnit Naruto," the raven sighed as he tore of the blonde's bright blue boxers, causing his member to stand to full height. Sasuke was slightly taken aback. Naruto was almost the same size as him. Naruto blushed as he realized what Sasuke was looking at, and quickly pulled him down for another kiss. Their lip lock became heated, tongued sliding with each other, not battling, merely dancing with each other.

"Mnha… Sasuke…" Naruto groaned as their hips started to join in the dance. Sasuke panted.

"You got any lube? Lotion? Anything?" Sasuke whispered as he sucked on Naruto's tanned neck.

"Ha ah.. Lotion- nngh- bedside- oooh Kami- table," Naruto worked out as Sasuke sped up his passes. Sasuke reached blindly, hands closing on what he believed to be lotion. He separated himself from the panting boy's luscious skin to pour the lubricant over his fingers. Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's blue orbs.

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke smiled to himself as he realized he was the first one to touch the kitsune this way.

"Then I'll be as gentle as possible. I promise," Sasuke said as he slowly slid a finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto made a weird face. It didn't hurt, but Sasuke's finger felt slightly weird in there. Soon a second finger was added and Naruto felt a twinge of pain as they scissored inside of him. When Sasuke entered a third finger Naruto grimaced.

"Shh, it's all right," Sasuke whispered gently as he angled his fingers. He would make Naruto feel the pleasure soon enough. Suddenly Naruto's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Mngg! Sasuke!!" Naruto wailed as Sasuke hit his prostate. Sasuke smiled and brushed over the spot a few more times, shivering at the sound of the blonde's moans. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer.

"Can I have you Naruto?" asked Sasuke. His husky voice made Naruto's member throb.

"Of course," he answered placing a kiss on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered and placed himself at Naruto's entrance, sliding lotion over his sensitive flesh. Both boys panted and locked eyes. With one smooth thrust, Sasuke sheathed himself inside Naruto.

"Oooh Kami!" Sasuke whined as he buried his head in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was tight. Nearly painfully so; squeezing his throbbing flesh from all sides. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling.

Meanwhile Naruto was hissing in pain. Even though he had been prepped, he felt like he was being torn apart. Sasuke was so big. Too big.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice hard to control. He placed kisses and nips on Naruto's shoulder as he waited for him to adjust.

Slowly, the pain ebbed away, and Naruto's member became impatient once again.

"Sas-uke… move," panted the fox as he moved his hips. Sasuke groaned appreciatively and began thrusting at once. Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's as he did.

Their slow rhythm progressed into a fast dance as their urges took control.

"D-deeper!" Naruto would order and Sasuke matched without hesitation. Sweat glistened off their tones bodies, nails digging into each other to get a better grip as the angle changed. Then it happened.

"OOH GOD!" Naruto wailed as Sasuke came in contact with his prostate. Sasuke groaned as those already tight walls constricted around him. Sasuke aimed for the spot, hitting it every time. Naruto squirmed helplessly, calling out Sasuke's name without control. Naruto's named tumbled softly from his lips every time.

Suddenly, Naruto sat up, causing Sasuke to ram into his prostate even harder than before. Naruto let out a near scream, bouncing up and down on Sasuke's shaft. The raven's eyes rolled back into his head. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it roughly.

"Sah-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly, throwing his head back, bouncing roughly. Sasuke groaned and thrusted up hard.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared as he came violently over both of their bodies, collapsing against the raven. Those walls spazzing around him was all it took.

"NARUTO!" and he spilled his seed deep inside Naruto. The boys fell onto the bed, panting harshly. Sasuke brushed the damp blonde hair out of Naruto's eyes. The cerulean orbs of the Jinchuuriki locked onto the Uchiha's obsidian gaze. Naruto smiled sleepily.

"I love you," he mumbled. Sasuke smiled and pecked his pink lips.

"I love you too." And with that both boys slipped off into oblivion, nestled into each other; completely and totally at peace.


End file.
